


Bet -- {Levi/F.Reader} AU | nsfw

by Vinea



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Consensual Sex, F/M, Lemon, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinea/pseuds/Vinea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PREVIEW:</p><p>{   It all started with a stupid bet between three idiots who clearly had a drink too much. The three idiots in question being Reiner, Jean and… You.</p><p>   And today was the day when you had to carry out the bet you made with Jean and Reiner, your fellow college students and weird perverted friends from high school. Though you called it a ‘bet’, you weren’t sure your challenge fell into that category. It all started with the word ‘bet’, but it evolved into something different as you carried a drunk conversation a week earlier at that same table you were sitting now.   }</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bet -- {Levi/F.Reader} AU | nsfw

**Author's Note:**

> Because it's been a while since I wrote some smut and why not this? C:

   It all started with a stupid bet between three idiots who clearly had a drink too much. The three idiots in question being Reiner, Jean and… You.

   You lost count of the times you cursed yourself for being enough of an idiot to play their game, of the times you wished whoever invented alcohol great misfortune, of the times you sworn to yourself to never drink again.

   Well, one would say your oath was short lived since you were at the same bar where your problem was born just a week later, having a drink with your two friends. However, you could retort by saying that what looked like a glass of whiskey was – and it was the truth – just a simple glass of iced lemon tea.

   As you absent-mindedly sipped on your non-alcoholic drink, you carefully observed two figures, a man and a woman, chat at the bar counter. Truth being told, it was more like the woman trying to flirt and probably hook up with the stoic raven-haired man looking at her as if she was the epitome of ‘boring’ and hoping she would get a clue and leave him alone already; but that was just a small detail.

   You faintly heard the two males say something about the woman being ‘fucking sexy’ in her tight small red dress and her matching high-heels. About how smooth her skin looked, and how full her red lips were, or about her long black lashes, her wavy hair, her big breasts and that national treasure of an ass. You rolled your eyes when she leaned closer to the man, her hand brushing his thigh while she looked at him in flirtatious way, her want to spread her legs wide open for him being more than transparent. You weren’t going to deny it. She was indeed gorgeous, while compared to her you kind of faded into the shadows in you skin-tight black jeans and black tank-top. She was like the sun at sunset while you looked more like a moonless night in your all-black attire, the only hints of color being the abstract rainbow colored art on the front of your top. She was sexy while you were rather casual, even if the top had slightly frilly shoulders and a full neck with a big black side-ribbon that fell on your right shoulder, which gave your outfit a bit of originality and class.

   Honestly, you found that woman annoying. Not because she was curvier than you were, or because she seemed to catch the attention of many men in the bar, while failing to get the man in front of her inside her panties. No. The reason was that she beat you on time approaching said bored looking man. On any other day, you have would just shrug and put a rock over it soon forgetting about it, but this wasn’t any other day and that wasn’t any man.

   Today was the day when you had to carry out the bet you made with Jean and Reiner, your fellow college students and weird perverted friends from high school. Though you called it a ‘bet’, you weren’t sure your challenge fell into that category. It all started with the word ‘bet’, but it evolved into something different as you carried a drunk conversation a week earlier at that same table you were sitting now.

 

**{** _“I bet he is a sadist in bed.” Jean said casually during his forth shot of vodka while he looked at your high school math teacher sitting alone at the bar counter and drinking some expensive whiskey._

_“I bet he likes kinky stuff like bondage and roleplay. I can picture it perfectly. The math teacher and the sassy student waiting to be punished for disrespecting him during class.” Said Reiner while wiggling his brows at you, hinting you he was referring to you._

_“I never disrespected him during class, nor did I ever let my sass out in front of him.” You answered truthfully._ **}**

   The reason why you were always careful of your speech around your math teacher was that he was known for inflicting severe punishments. Many liked to joke and say he would give detention to female students so he could _personally_ _punish_ them. If a girl had problems understanding his lesson, he would ask her to stay back after class for extra teaching, and rumors said he would teach more than math during that time.

   However, rumors were nothing but rumors. Sasha confirmed you that detention was mere detention and that it could easily escalate into a more brutal punishment if you angered him in anyway while he was supervising you noisy brats. Her words were enlightened by personal experience as she once got detention for eating during class and then she was further punished with a week of helping the janitor clean the bathrooms for eating during detention. Ymir and Krista busted the myth of your teacher giving sexual education private lessons when they asked him about something they didn’t get in class. Apparently, the man was even more Spartan during extra lessons than he already was in class, and there was nothing kinky about it. Their stories were confirmed when it was your turn to get some extra preparation in math.

 

**{** _“I think Mr. Ackerman is the submissive type.” You blurted out absent-mindedly as you observed the shy attempts of a ginger-haired woman at flirting with him._

_Your friends burst into laughter, taking a good while to calm down, before they began to nudge you in the sides._

_“I bet you would love to dominate him, wouldn’t you, (First)?”_

_“’Curse she would! Don’t you remember how she ran into that pole when she saw him all wet and dirty after a car speeded over that huge puddle near the school gate? I thought she was gonna assault him!”_

_“I. Was. Not.”_

_“Oh, right! That was hilarious.” Jean laughed again, before a brilliant idea came to his mind. “Hey, (First). How about you give it a try?” His face morphed from simply amused to smugly amused, and Reiner’s matched his once he understood what Jean was implying._

_“To what?”_

_“Getting in his pants. This way you can see yourself how dirty his mind is.”_

_“…And what’s in there for me?”_

_“Isn’t sleeping with your high school crush a reward enough? I know how badly you wanted to fuck him back then.” Jean smirked at you. It was true you had a major crush on your hot teacher back in high school. There was hardly a girl who hadn’t one._ **}**

   Levi Ackerman was one of the bluntest, if not the bluntest one, foul mouthed and harsh man you’ve ever met, but damn was he one hell of a male specimen. He was quite short, fine, but he greatly compensated for it with a handsome face and a goddamn hot body. And his ass… that ass should be a national treasure. But Levi Ackerman wasn’t interested in high school brats, so you didn’t even think about making a move on him back then. Not to mention he was ten years your senior and any kind of intimate interaction would be illegal.

 

**{** _You scoffed. “Hooking up with him is going to request some serious hard work. I need something to motivate me even if he’ll try to shoo me.”_

_“Fine. If you manage to fuck him and discover what kind of dirty play he likes, I’ll buy you lunch for a we- No, two weeks.” Reiner offered confidently._

_“And I’ll buy you those two new videogames you want so much.” Jean added._

_You smirked deviously and stretched your fingers. “Oh, you guys. It’s like you’re begging me to succeed.”_

_“BUT!” Reiner interrupted. “There’s one condition.”_

_“You only have one shot at it. Next Saturday night, right here. If you fail…”_

_“You’ll be the one to buy me lunch for two weeks.”_

_“And you have to give me drawing lessons, for free, for… let’s say six months.” Jean’s request made you pale. Six months of tutoring him on drawing meant pretty much Hell for you, not to mention an utter source of annoyance._

_“Dude, you’re evil.”_

_“Gotta get something good out of this, otherwise is no fun.”_

_On the other hand, lunch for two weeks and two new videogames did sound appealing. “Deal.” You agreed, and the pact was sealed old way, with spit and handshakes._ **}**

   The next morning, when you came back to your senses, the bet sounded like the stupidest decision you ever took while high on alcohol. Not only it seemed dumb, but also impossible. If you were to do some math, your chances of success were tending towards zero.

   Not that you could go back on the deal. Jean managed to get a hold of your old high school sketchbook, the secret one, the compromising one, and threatened you to show it to Levi. That sketchbook was filled with… let’s say NSFW drawings of your math teacher, which enlightened your friends on your tendency to dominion in bed.

   So, with your hands being tied and no way out, you sat at your usual table in the far corner on the right across the bar counter where you recently discovered your ex-teacher sat every Saturday night, alone, drinking some glasses of whiskey while he sometimes exchanged some words with women who approached him. On some occasions, he would leave with one lucky chick and this gave you some hope in accomplishing your task.

   Jean’s elbow connecting with your side in what was meant to be a nudge to get your attention, but which procured you more pain than he intended to inflict, successfully made you turn your head towards him, a brow rising in question.

   “Hope you’re not chickening out, (First).”

   “If you wait much longer that chick’s gonna get him before you even make your presence known.” Reiner tilted his head towards the short woman who was now brushing the back of her fingers on Levi’s right cheek.

   You clicked your tongue in annoyance and stood up abruptly. “Hope you have your cash ready, ladies.” You said smugly before stomping towards the counter, half-empty glass in hand, your heels clicking loudly against the woods of the floor as you crossed between tables and people.

   You launched yourself to the assault without a plan in mind, deciding to improvise. You approached the woman from behind and lightly tapped her shoulder, mouthing a light ‘excuse me’. She wasn’t pleased to be interrupted and you predicted the annoyed snarl she made at you, turning and glaring.

   You gasped loudly and visibly flinched when she faced you, accidentally getting some tea on her cleavage and dress. “Oh, God, my apologizes. I didn’t mean to. I’m so sorry.” You said frantically, faking remorse.

   “What the hell!” She shrieked. “What’s your problem, bitch?”

   “I’m really sorry. I have coulrophobia, so when I saw your face…” You did your best to morph your expression into an apologetic one a try to ignore Levi’s light chuckling behind the woman.

   “What the hell is that?”

   “Fear of clowns.” You stated, façade falling and smirk resting on your lips. It wasn’t even far from the truth, since from up-close like this, she really did remember you of a clown with the ton of make-up she slammed on her face. If possible, she looked even more aggravated and you were sure she was going to slap you when a voice got both of your attention.

   “(First), is that you?” The voice came from behind the offended gall and it made her turn around.

   “Levi?” You said, forcing your eyes to widen in surprise, faking astonishment. Feeling a little brave you covered the two meters distancing you from him and went straight for a short hug, hands still lingering on his arms when you pulled back to look at him. “God, it’s been so long! How have you been?” Throwing a quick wink at him, you hoped he would play along.

   Levi shrugged. “You know, the usual. What about you?”

   You started to think about sad things, like your college loans, or your rent, to look depressed. “Not that good really. Things… happened.” At the sound of your dejected voice, the woman watching the scene, huffed and stomped away muttering a ‘you’re not even _that_ good looking’. You both followed her with your eyes for some moments before you returned your gaze to your ex-teacher.

   “I thought she would never get a clue.” You murmured amused.

   “What are you doing here, brat?” He asked, dropping the act he pulled before.

   “Offering you a drink, Mr. Ackerman.” You answered looking at his empty glass. Glancing over at Bertholdt you motioned him to fill the man’s glass. He poured Levi another fill of plain whiskey and gave you a look that asked how come you were still on iced tea. You simply waved your hand dismissively, and looked back at him with a long-story expression.

   Your teacher watched his filled glass for a bit before turning his steel orbs to you, who was sitting on the stool next to his, an eyebrow quirked in question. Your answer was a smirking smile and he eventually brought the glass to his lips, taking a good sip.

   “So what was all that act about earlier?” He asked.

   “Just trying to get you rid of her. You looked as if you could die from boredom.”

   “And what makes you think you are a better company?”

   “Nothing really. You usually look dead bored all the time.”

   His lips curved in a smirk. “Shouldn’t you watch your mouth, (Last)?”

   “We’re not in high school anymore, Mr. Ackerman. And I’m not a brat now. I think I can speak my mind freely without getting detention from you.” You scoffed with a roll of your eyes.

   “Really now?” He rose his hand to get Bertholdt attention. “Pour the lady a drink.” He told the bartender.

   “Usual?” Bert asked you, receiving a nod. There goes your vow to never drink again, but you couldn’t possibly refuse his offer. The insanely tall man poured you a glass of honey vodka and you thanked him before tasting the faintly sweet liquid before it slid down your throat, leaving a burning sensation behind.

   “So you come here often, huh?”

   “You, too.”

   “What? You’ve been watching me from the shadows or something? Creepy much, (First)?”

   “Your hardly pass unobserved sitting here every time. I just happened to notice you.”

   He flipped the glass over, drinking the rest of his whiskey and asked for another.

   “Never thought you’d have such high tolerance, Mr. Ackerman.”

   “Levi.”

   “Huh?”

   “Use my first name, (First).” He put his elbow on the counter and rested his head in his hand, smirking at you. “Since you’re not a brat anymore.”

   The line threw you out of track for a moment. There was mocking in his voice and amusement, similar to the one he would express sometimes while commenting on your incapability at math, but that smirk and the look in his eyes, flickering with a strange light, let out more than he spoke. Glancing over at your friends sneakily observing you for a moment, you took a good inhale of air through your nose, noting the faint sound of the sax playing in the background settled a good atmosphere.

   “Ok then, _Levi_.” You put extra emphasis on his name, pronounced in a sultry voice matched by a flirtatious look in your eyes. Aware that this would be the turning point of the interaction, you took the risk and leaned closer to him.

   His gaze didn’t move from yours until his second glass of whiskey slid down his throat, ordering another right away. Blinking a couple of times, your expression silently questioned his behavior.

   “I’ll need more than a couple of drinks to convince myself I’m not a criminal for what I’m thinking to do.”

   Getting a hint of what his words could mean, you bit your lower lip seductively and slid your hand on his thigh, your voice almost a whisper. “And what exactly are you thinking, _Levi_?”

 

-   -   -   -   - -   -   -   -   -

 

   Your back hit the wall with a loud thud, your gasp sucked by Levi’s greedy mouth. His tongue battling yours with force and need, hands feeling your body under your clothes until he slid his hands under your shirt. Pulling you off the wall, he guided you through his apartment to his bedroom while he fumbled with the buttons and zip of your pants, lips never leaving yours.

   The door swung open and shorty after you felt the back of your knees hit the bed. Keeping your ground, you balanced yourself up and pushed him off you. Worry and confusion ran in his eyes as you straightened your clothes and sat on the edge of the bed crossing your legs and smirking at him.

   “Here’s how it works. If we’re doing this, we’re doing it _my_ way.” You stated.

   “Get to the point.” He urged you impatiently making your smirk grow wider.

   “Simply put, you are not allowed to touch me unless I say so.”

   “You mean I just have to lay there while you do all the work?” He asked bluntly, apparently unfazed by the development.

   “Exactly.”

   “…Well, fuck.” He ran a hand through his coal locks and smirked at you. “Looks like I was right all along.” The confusion on your face pushed him to explain himself. “I always thought you would be the dominant one in bed back when you were my student. So tell me, what do you want me to do? Or want to do to me?”

   Stronger than the shock you got from your teacher admitting of wanting to screw you when you were his student was the anticipation growing inside you at the sound of his husky deep voice.

   “You mean you’re fine with it?”

   “Isn’t what I said?”

   Your teeth pulled your lower lip, heart drumming with expectancy and excitement. You could feel yourself get wet by just thinking about the things you wanted to do to him.

   “Strip.” You commanded. And he slowly and teasingly took his clothes off, letting them fall on the floor. Why was your math teacher so sculpted and well-endowed was a mystery, but surely wasn’t something you were going to complain about.

   Standing up, you ran your fingertips over his torso, from his shoulder to his navel. Attacking the pale flesh of his neck with kisses and bites, your right index traced his erect shaft to its tip while your left thumb played with his right nipple. You could hear his breath hitching when you began to slowly stroke him, nipping his ear.

   His hands moved for your hips, but you stopped him. “No touching.” You said sternly. The firmness of your voice turning him on even more.

   “Tch. Reflex.”

   The feel of your tongue running on his skin and circling his nipples substituting to all the times he thought about you doing such things to him. He always felt like a criminal for thinking about fucking you during tests, or whenever you stayed back to ask questions. Now, however, he couldn’t wait to do more with you. Or better said, to have you do more to him.

   “Does this mean you never had a woman pleasure you like this, Levi?” You pulled him towards the bed and pushed him down, kneeling between his spread legs.

   “I wouldn’t be so excited if I had one before.”

   “My, my. Aren’t you honest?”

   “Tch. Less talk, more touching, (First).”

   “Of course.”

   Making yourself comfortable, you started to kiss and lick his inner thighs, occasionally sucking on the smooth skin and leaving behind red and purple marks. Slowly moving down, you finally reached the base of his erection and traced your tongue up its length, teasing his sensitive spot with the tip of your tongue as you collected the pre-cum oozing out before taking him in.

   Husky muffled moans were fast to come as you bobbed your head in a steady rhythm, sucking. Levi was fighting the urge to push your head lower on him with all his might. The sensation of not being allowed to touch you itching his fingers with want to break the rule, but also with arousal.

   “Shit.” He muttered. “Feels… fucking… good… uh… Faster.” He didn’t remember the last time a blowjob felt this good. Probably back in his teens when he would seduce older women. Now it was quite funny that the woman making his body shiver with pleasure was his ex-student and ten years younger than he was.

   You granted his wish and increased your pace, driving him closer over the edge. Stopping abruptly, your tongue slid down to his balls where you licked and sucked while you continued to get him off with your hand. A series of profanities alternated by guttural moans graced your ears as his body trembled when he reached his climax, grabbing onto the sheets as his back arched off the bed.

   The thick white substance was all over his abdomen and on your hand. Your reached for a small package of tissues in your pocket, cleaning your hand and his sculpted stomach.

   He hoisted himself on his elbows. “Can I rip the clothes off you now?”

   You chuckled and threw the tissue on the floor. Pulling your top over your head and tossing it to the side you answered, “No.” You slowly got rid of your pants and underwear, teasing him as he did before with you, the garments laying on the carpet in a pile. You smirked as he drank your naked form with his lust-filled pupils. Pushing his back on the mattress again, you sat over his face and instructed him further. “Your turn.”

   The sight of your dripping wet pussy was enough to get him hard again. Running his fingers from your clit to your entrance and feeling your moisture, he pushed a finger inside before his tongue accompanied his thrusts. Slowly putting three fingers inside you and feeling your throbbing wet walls, pressing on your sweet spot, he began to suck greedily on your clitoris, tasting you and moaning against the sensitive bundle of nerves, sending vibrations of pleasure through you. You were getting closer and closer to your peak with every second, but you discovered that Levi was a tease. He pulled his fingers out of you and stopped his sucking. Spreading open your lower lips with his thumbs, the tip of his tongue flicked over your clit as he let your pussy throb with need for more. Your climax was near, but it felt like it was coming in slow motion. However, the orgasm was mind-blowing and it left you breathless as your body shook with bursts of pleasure.

   Gasping for air and evening your breathing you backed to sit on his abdomen, meeting his smug expression.

   “You look a bit worn out.” He said.

   “And this looks pretty painful.” You retorted grabbing his cock gently and giving it a stroke. He bit back a moan. “Tell me, Levi, how do you want to do it? Natural or should we wrap it up?” You took his hands and guided them to your breasts. He fondled and squeezed them, licking his lips in anticipation.

   “I want to feel all of you.” He replied. “And I want you to fuck me until I pass out.”

   Smirking deviously, you positioned yourself to take him in, slowly sliding down as his voice trembled with pleasure. Setting a pace, you pinned his arms over his head, moving over his length and letting your voice out freely.

   “(First)… do it… faster… harder… _please_.”

   You increased the rhythm, moving your hips hard and fast as you bent down to nip his neck and ear. Kissing, licking and biting on his sensitive spots.

   “(First)… uh-aah… let me… kiss you.”

   You met his lips into a passionate and wet kiss, teeth scrapping against his and then nipping his tongue and lips. You could feel him get close to his climax, as he began to squirm under your grasp. You were close too, the sensation of him filling you and trembling inside you pushing you over the edge when a series of ‘fuck’ and ‘shit’ burst out of his mouth, his body trembling along with yours at your peaks.

   Freeing his wrists, you put your hands on either side of his head and looked down at him.

   “For an old man, you aren’t all that bad.”

   “For a brat, you aren’t so bad either.”

   Smirking smugly at each other, you leaned to capture his lips as he cupped your face with his hands. Humming in contempt and tasting the whiskey in his mouth, you had the weird feeling you were forgetting something important. Pushing the thought aside, you broke the kiss and licked your lips.

   “So, round two?”


End file.
